memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Jean-Luc Picard (mirror)
| Children = | Affiliation = Terran Empire / Klingon-Cardassian Alliance / Galactic Commonwealth | PrevAssign = CO, / | Assign = CO, / / Enterprise | FinalAssign = | Rank = captain | Insignia = 45px|Terran Starfleet badge image. Uniform insignia. }} In the mirror universe, Jean-Luc Picard was a male who lived during the 24th century. :There are several conflicting versions of the mirror Picard's history, including which shows a different continuity that predated and differs from the canon mirror universe as depicted in the 24th century. The other versions all tend to agree with canon but not always each other. Dark Mirror Early Life and Career This version of the mirror Jean-Luc Picard was born in La Barre, France, Earth in 2305, like his primary universe counterpart. By 2333, Captain Picard was in command of the , perhaps after killing Captain . In 2354, Picard murdered his first officer and friend, . The Stargazer was lost in 2355, after Picard's victory over the at the . In 2364, Picard assumed command of the . In his first action as captain of the Enterprise, Picard destroyed , due to the attack of the alien lifeform. Shortly afterward, Picard and the Enterprise subjected the southern continent of Ligon II to high levels of gamma-fission radiation, and obtained the vaccine to the deadly Anchilles disease that had plagued Styris IV. Picard's third action was the destruction of a Tarellian plague vessel near the planet Beta Cassius. Picard's fourth action as captain was to retrieve a lost T-9 energy converter that was stolen from the Ferengi. Picard's fifth action involved the terraforming and orbital re-alignment of Ferenginar, so that it orbited the star Gamma Cephei and later resettled by a species approved by the Terran Empire. Picard's sixth action as captain was the excision of the hostile Edo god from orbit of planet Rubicon III. Following the destruction of the god, the Enterprise forced the Edo to join the Empire. Shortly after the Enterprise was dispatched to Jarada to discuss their submission to the Empire, after their refusal the Enterprise decimates the Jaradans. The Enterprise was also responsible for the destruction of the Aldeans after they attempted to capture crewmembers, as well as the destruction of intelligent inorganic life-forms on Velara III, so terraforming can proceed on the planet. His executive officer was . ( ) :Picard's image on the cover shows him wearing a uniform with a collar similar to the alternate reality Starfleet uniforms seen in . His rank insignia are also the same as a standard captain's rank insignia of concurrent ranking insignia of the era in various other realities, including those of the canon continuity. Spectre In one version of the mirror reality, the Terran Empire had long ago collapsed due to the might of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance which ruled most of known space. Much of this Picard's history is not known but it is known that he at some point killed his older brother, , leaving Robert's wife Louise and their daughter alone. Early in his career, Picard killed Jack Crusher to win his lovely wife. His life with Beverly Crusher was not a peaceful one and he had a scar on his face; one of the many attacks she made on him. He was later forced to kill her as she was working with the Terran Rebellion. The Mirror Picard worked with the Alliance and was thus awarded the position of Regent for his loyalty. He was part of the operation that crossed the dimensional boundaries into the 'normal' universe where he kept order on the prison asteroid near the Goldin Discontinuity. There, he managed to capture the crew of the and tortured his 'ghost' counterpart. However, he was knocked out during his ghosts' attempt to escape. It was later revealed that he had been working for James T. Kirk. The last known sighting of the mirror Picard was crossing into a multi-dimensional transporter back into his own universe. His fate is unknown. Both Dark Mirror and Spectre had Picard forcefully marry Beverly Crusher. These two datapoints were later inferred by Crusher in the Dark Passions duo. ''Star Trek: Mirror Universe'' continuity In this version of the mirror universe, Jean-Luc Picard was an archaeologist for hire, who was partnered with . In 2371, he rebelled against his master, Gul , and used his ship, the , to destroy the which attacked the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance by luring an Iconian virus and having it attack the cube, destroying it. ( |The Worst of Both Worlds}}) Picard then joined the Terran Rebellion, recruited to his side and assassinated the Duras sisters, and on the planet Betazed. ( |The Sacred Chalice}}) Picard and Troi were then recruited by Memory Omega. He was offered a leadership position within the Terran Rebellion which he refused at first. However, after some persuading he agreed to the offer. With the backing of Memory Omega, he was made captain of the Enterprise and helped fight the Alliance in several major military engagements. At first, he was something of a symbolic leader as he was extensively coached by others on tactical strategies and command decisions. Over time, however, he displayed real leadership abilities. Picard continued commanding the Enterprise until they were able to sue for peace and establish the Galactic Commonwealth. After the war was over and the rebellion ended, Picard continued to serve as captain of the Enterprise as the ship began a mission of exploration. ( |Rise Like Lions}}) Mirror Images In this version of the mirror universe, Jean-Luc Picard was a lieutenant on the under Captain . Picard and Lieutenant believed that Emperor 's reforms were weakening the Empire. When the Starbreaker encountered a pair of Klingon-Cardassian Alliance ships which claimed to have destroyed the , Sorek's attempts to negotiate led to the death of Commander , after which he decided the only logical thing to do was surrender. Knowing that Klingons do not take prisoners, and Cardassians torture them, Picard killed Sorek to save the crew, escaping from the Alliance vessels by using the Picard Maneuver. Morgan and the rest of the crew hailed Picard as their new captain, and he announced the Starbreaker was now an independent vessel. (Mirror Images, Issue 3) Q & A In one possible permutation of the mirror universe in which the Terran Empire survived into the late 24th century which was encountered through a quantum fissure in 2380, Captain Picard was in command of the . At that time, his first officer was , who attained that position by assassinating , while his chief engineer was . ( ) Connections category:mirror universe characters category:alliance personnel Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel category:terran Rebellion members category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet captains Category:ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-D) personnel Category:Memory Omega members Category:Archaeologists Category:Slaves Category:Captains Category:2300s births